A Thousand Words
by Acrulad
Summary: AU-A picture is worth a thousand words- "Hitsugaya-Sensei," "Yes?" "Thank you."


I swiftly moved throught the halls, getting more annoyed by every passing minute. As I finally found the classroom, opening the door in the process, I apolegized to my teacher making an excuse while walking to my seat. That's when I realized that I wasn't being yelled at, for being late. Looking for the person in question, realizing a minute too late, she wasn't here. Instead, replazing her, on HER desk was a white haired dude.

Taking his profile fully not only was his hair prettey cool, his eyes were prettey breathtaking. OH MY GOSH! Where is Neliel when you need her! Man was he fine! Standing at six foot, was the new art teacher (Yes she finally remembered that Youruichi had retired) slight tanned skin, and you could just make out the strong muscles under his shirt. Now I wonder does he-

"Good thing you finally decided to join us, care to tell me your name?" Damn even his glare is sexy.

"Matsumoto Rangiku," Just for the fun of it I gave him a wink, "At your service..sensei."

"Well, I'm your new art teacher, Hitsugaya Toushirou, and you may adress me as Hitsugaya-sensei understood?" His gaze shifted through all the class and landed on me again,"Now as I was saying before that slight interuption.-"

And so he explained what he expected (No tardiness or else detention) from the class and so on and so forth. After that he passed out a few papers, we soon found out it was a project. He said it was going to be a really huge part of our grade. I raised my hand and he called on me.

"Why are you giving us out a project on your first day as a teacher here?" It seems like everyone had been wondering the same thing as all eyes moved towards him expecting a worthy answer.

He raised a slight white thin eyebrow while his eyes showed slight amusement, "How do you expect me to get to know you all? Read the papers, I didn't gave them to you guys for nothing." With that said, he turned around and walked towards the small office where most of the important stuff was kept. We could still see him throught the glass as he sat at his desk, taking a white apple laptop and setting it in front of him. Slowly he looked up and glared, taking the message we turned our eyes towards our papers.

I took hold of the directions and started reading;

**_Choose any medium you want and express yourself. Likes, dislikes, don't care as long as it tells something about you. Could be a secret, could be a message to someone. It needs to tell me something about yourself. _**

**_Remember_**

**_ Draw beyond what you draw, See beyond what you see. It's not about the skills, It's about the content. A picture is ALWAYS worth a THOUSAND words._**

I blinked once, twice, actually re-reading it ( and I RANGIKU never, I reapeat NEVER re-reads!) trying to make sure that what was on the paper was actually there. Is this guy nuts? Draw beyond what you draw? How can you actually even do that? This is bull! I huffed and took the Rubric and guess what it said!

_**It's your thousand words, make them speak.**_

There is seriously something wrong with him. He needs HELP ASAP! Don't worry sensei Rangi-

"Yes ?" When did he got there? Hmm I must of had spaced out.

"No offence Hitsugaya-sensei, but I do not understand our assignment."

Blinking, he looked at each one of us and actually realized that no one really understood what he meant with uhum! See beyond what you _see. _Sighing he walked and stood in front of the class.

"Your supposed to tell me something about you in a drawing. Doesn't matter if you paint it, or color it. As long as I get to know something about you."

"Umm but how do we do that?" Renji asked.

Groaning Hitsugaya-sensei took the stool that was next to the table and sat on it, "It means, talk to me through whatever it is that you're going to do. Though not with words but with the picture you create."

Izuru raised his hand, getting a nod of acknowledgement in return. "Can you show us an example?"

The class soon started murmuring in agreement, after silencing us down he nodded. "Alright then. You know Kurosaki Ichigo? The Dance teacher?"

"Of course we do!" I exclaimed, "His one of the best teachers on campus!" Shouts of agreements soon fallowed, recieving a really cold look from sensei-making everyone shut up(Again).

"Hn, good to know. Do you guys know why he is a teacher?" No one asnwered. I mean I knew everyone's profile lives (Well most of them anyway) and Kurosaki-sensei's is one of those exceptions. Taking in that no one knew he started his story.

"It started our Senior year. Kurosaki had been stuck in between being a Doctor or a Dance Teacher. We all knew what he wanted to be, but like eveyone one of us, he had expectations. His father wanted him to be a Doctor. To fallow in his footsteps and to take over the family clinic. Kurosaki didn't really knew what to do, fallow in his fathers footsteps or make his own path? We tried to convince him that he was the only one who could make the choice but it seemed like our encouragement was for nothing.

A few weeks after our graduation and our group talk, we found out that his fathers' expectations won him over, and he had decided to go to college and become a Doctor. We knew he didn't want that. His passion for dancing could be seen by every move he maid. And so I decided to talk to him out of it, but his always been really stubborn and so, not a month after he went to college.

Everyone went in different paths, but it still pained me knowing one of my best friends was not really going to college for himself but for his fathers' wishes. And then I remembered about what my mother always used to tell me. "_A picture is worth a thousand words." _And so my last chance was to speak to him through my drawing.

I remember drawing in both sides of the paper, in one side I drew him teaching kids some dance moves. In the other side I drew him as a doctor. Speaking with every detail I added. After I finished I gave it a once over, and decided to give it to him. So the next day I went and bought an envelope, securing the drawing inside, and drove for hours till I got to his apartment.

My nerves were really eating me from the inside out, he opened the door and his shocked eyes met mine. I gave him a glare and told him, _"See beyong what you see. It's about the content, not about the skills. A picture is worth a thousand words."_ Giving him the orange envelope as I said it. I turned around and left him to decide. He stayed outside his door looking at me like if I was crazy, until I had finally left his sight. When I finally got home I regretted giving him the drawing.

Two nights after he calls me crying telling me his done with being a doctor, and how it wasn't his place. After that he switched colleges and studied what he is now. " His eyes had this faraway look, but they soon cleared when one of the students blurted out that he still didn't understand.

"Alright then, wait a minute." Standing up, he walked to his office shuffle-ling through his back-pack, and came back with a white piece of paper. "Here," He gave the piece of paper to Kira, "This is another example."

"Is that you Hitsugaya-sensei?" On the paper was a chibi Hitsugaya with bunny ears, and big blue eyes. I didn't know how that could make a difference.

"Yes. Kuchicki Rukia, gave it to me. She told me that a picture really is a thousand words. Even though I had given them the sentence and experience, I still really did not know what it meant. In a way, I did because I was the one speaking. But in another way, I didn't know how it felt. It took me years before I even understood half of it."

"What do you mean sensei?"

"Maybe another time I'll tell you the story behind it, your homework for tonight will be to think about what you want to tell me through your drawing. Keep in mind that just one little thing can change everything. Class is dismissed." He waved his hand, taking his drawing (Or Rukia-sensei's drawing) and walking back to his office.

We all took our stuff and walked out, talking about how weird and still interesting the lesson was. And for once in my life, I was actually excited for another day of school! Me THE Rangiku, was EXCITED to go to School. SCHOOL!

* * *

><p>"Hey Rangiku! Want to come with us to the arcade?" Reji waved his arms around like an idiot trying to get us all into a small circle.<p>

"Yeah sure!" I faked cheerieness, _'It's not like I have anything or anyone waiting for me at home.'_

"What about you Hisagi?" The smirk was wiped off Renji's face when he noticed that Hisagi wasn't in our circle, "Where'd he go?"

"He needed to use the restroom," Kira gave him a skeptical look but shrugged knowing that Renji never really listened.

"Well text him that we'll leave with out him and to meet us in the arcade!"

The arcade had been about half an hour from school if you walked so we decided to get in our cars and head over there which reduced the time to about 15 to 16 minutes. After we went into the arcade, all of us decided to just have a good time playing games and fooling around. Making stupid contests like 'How to scare the crap out of little kids' which resulted on an old lady chasing Hisagi around the arcade with a bat. Yes, with a BAT! But anyways it had been a fun night.

When I got home, I decided to go up straight to my room after eating some pop tarts with whip cream and strawberry's. Dropping on my bed dead bored, I started thinking about today's events. Mostly focusing on Art class. What should I draw? Oh! I could draw a cat, I like cats, Nah, but he did say we needed to draw him things so he could get to know us. Ughh this is so hardd! Why oh why?

_'It's your thousand words, make them speak.'_

My...thousand words...huh?

* * *

><p>A.N. : I apologize if they act slightly OCC and for any mistakes. :] Pleasee revieww? *Puppy eyes*<p> 


End file.
